Where are you, Rogue?
by Silver Ink
Summary: She just wanted a little vacation!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Not mine.  
  
A/N-I'm obsessed with Rogue running away. I don't know why. So, lets get moving. If you like it, tell me and I'll make the chapters longer!  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-  
  
'Money, check. Lap top, check. Storage key, check. Now, all I have to do is make it though the day without bein' caught.'  
  
It was 7 o'clock in the morning on a beautiful Friday. What made it even better was the fact that Rogue was finally getting away. Not that she didn't love the institute, but she needed some space to breath. She'd gotten the idea whilst sitting in Geometry. She had been staring at a map of Italy thinking, 'I wish I could go there.' then it hit her. Why the hell couldn't she? She had graduated early, she had money from her part time job, not to mention all the money Irene sent her once a month. She could go! Take a lil vacation. Get away for a while. Have some freakin fun for once! She has started planning it all out in her head. She'd rent storage space at the air port and gradually move the necessities there throughout the week. Act normal till Friday, then, Wham, Bam, thank you ma'am, she' be free! The only thing that made her hesitate was the thought of the X-Men. Scott would have a coronary that she'd 'abandoned her sacred duty as an X- Men,' pff, what a loser!. Logan would probably help her plot, er um, plan. He was so cool! Professor X would want to make sure she'd be okay. Kitty and Kurt would be hurt that she a)didn't tell them about her planes, and b) didn't invite them. They were great, but just a tab bit overwhelming for her. Jamie would put. Maybe she could talk to the Prof and convince him to let her take Jamie. Probably not, he still had school. Damn, he'd have no- one to 'hang; with after she was gone. She'd have to make it up to him somehow. Jean, well Jean would throw a party. Stupid bee-itchy Jean! Remy would, well, she had no idea what Remy would do. After he learned that she didn't see him that way, they had become close, one might even say best friends. But lately he'd been pissing her off with his flirting. She really didn't care when he flirted with other girls. In fact, she found it quite amusing. Until he had turned his attention towards Jean. That pissed her off. Jean should be painted with honey, tied up and put on top of a flesh eating ant hill. In Rogues opinion, anyway. So when her best friend started flirting with her, well, lets just say Rogue had some 'words' with the Cajun. The end result? They hadn't spoken in two weeks. She felt kinda bad that she was leaving without so much as a good bye, but in her opinion, it was more fun this way. Like it was a top secret mission! Plus, once she was safely on the plane, she'd write them an e-mail explaining that she was fine, and would be back in a couple of months.  
  
RIIING  
  
And whit that, Rogue was brought out of her thoughts. 'This is it! Mah last day in this town! Now all Ah have to do is make it thought school.' And so began Rogues adventure. 


	2. Janitors Closet

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Darkness. It surrounded her. Everywhere she turned, everywhere she looked she was met by darkness. Which was to be expected, she was after all in a windowless janitors closet. Not by choice, oh no, by necessity.  
  
Her plan had been going great. I mean, come on! All she had to do was act like she did everyday! Easy as pie! Except for the simple fact that pie isn't that easy.  
  
All was going great, until lunch. She had been sitting under "her tree" thinking about her escape plan. Which, in hindsight wasn't so smart considering she went to school with know-it-all bee otch physic Jean Grey. So there she was, minding her own business when Jean walks over, with Remy and Scott flanking her on either side. All three of them giving her a curious look.  
  
'Damn, busted!' flashed through her mind, as to which Jean gave a victorious smile.  
  
"Rogue? Are you doing or planning on doing something yournot supposed to be doing?" Jena asked with a sugary smile.  
  
Not in the mood for Jeans games, Rogue smiled at her while she stood up.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, sugah? Oh, do you mean do Ah plan on sneaking out tonight to a bar filled with potential sperm donors? Why, of course Ah do!" and with that she walked away, smirking at the look of pure horror on Jeans face, the disbelief on Scott's, and the murder written in Remy's eyes. The last one confused her. Why would Remy care what she was doing? Well, they were best friends. Or are they still? She didn't know, but she'd figure it out on the plane.  
  
Unfortunately, Jean, Scott and Remy had taken her seriously and had proceeded to tell everyone what she was planning on doing, which in turn made all the Xaviour students very concerned for her safety, making them watch her for the rest of the day. She had barley escaped to the janitors closet. Hopefully they would give up soon and go back to the institute. But if they didn't she still had two and a half hours left. The only problem, any minute they could decided that it wasn't worth the trouble and telepathically call Prof X to get Logan to come down, then she really would be screwed. Not in the literally sense, mind you. But the problem remained, how to get to the airport with out the X-Men finding out. AH HA! Inspiration. She needed a distraction. But what...oh if only she could tap into the powers, then she could ask the Brotherhood to cause some trouble for her. Well, there is no time like being stuck in a janitors closet to tap into your potential powers. Pietro...Pietro..DAMN IT! PIETRO YOU LITTLE WORM ANSWER ME!  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-AT THE BROTHER HOOD O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
"Idon'tknowwhatyourtalkingabout!" Pietro explaned backing away from Fred. He had "accidentally" eaten Freds last submarine sandwich, and the giant was not happy.  
  
"Ya, right. I don't believe you man. Hold still while I "accidentally" sit on you!" Fred yelled as he charged at Pietro.  
  
"Haha!Youhavetobefasterthenthattocatchmeyoubig..."Pietro didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because his mind was invaded by the irritated voice of his best friend.  
  
Pietro...Pietro..DAMN IT PIETRO YOU LITTLE WORM, ANSWER ME!  
  
Uhh, Rogue? he thought back uncertainly. Wow, who thought she could do that?  
  
OHH! LOOK AT ME, I'M TALKING TELEPATHICALLY! she mind screamed, making Pietro wince.  
  
Hey! That rhymed! I'M A POET TOO! she once again mind screamed, making Pietro flinch, making him look like he was having a spas attack.  
  
"Uhh, hey Lance! Come here quick man! Something's wrong with Pietro!" Fred yelled. He was really confused. One minute he was about to tackle the Speed Demon, the next thing he knew Pietro was sitting on the ground wincing as though someone was screaming in his ear.  
  
"What's going on?" demanded Lance as he walked into the room.  
  
"Dunno. I was about to hit Pietro when he fell down. Now he won't answer me."  
  
"Pietro..Pietro..PIETRO!" Lance screamed in his ear. "What!HoldonasecondIhavetoseewhatRoguewants." he yelled at them before spacing out again.   
  
Rogue? How are you doing this? And stop yelling! And what do you want? And why am I talking so slow? he mind asked in rapid succession.   
  
Yes, dunno, okay, I need to you cause a distraction so the X-Men will stop looking for me so I can escape to Italy, and your not talking, your thinking! she mind said, smiling to herself.  
  
Umm, okay.   
  
Where are you?  
  
At the school, in the janitors closet  
  
Why the closet?  
  
Why not?   
  
Good point. So all we have to do is cause a distraction?   
  
Yup!  
  
Okay  
  
Thanks!   
  
No problem. Just call me when you get to wherever your going and explain what's going on. Well be ready in 10 minutes.   
  
Thanks Pie-Pie! I will, talk to you on the flip side! and with that their conversation was ended.  
  
"Okay, we need to cause a distraction." Pietro said slowly so the rest could understand him. "Don't ask questions, I'll explain later. Just suit up and lets go."  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Back in the janitors closet o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
"Ya! There gonna help me! Do a little dance, get down tonight, aht aht aht, stayin aliiiiiiiiive!" she sang quietly to herself and dancing around the room.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-HALF AN HOUR LATER o-o-o-o-o-o-o "All abroad, all abroad, non- stop flight to Italy boarding now!" a voice said over the P.A. "Woot! I'm gone, I'm gone!" Rogue sang again, as she danced onto the plane. Looking around she noticed that someone would be sitting by her on the plane. A Goth someone. She didn't usually talk to people, but she just escaped the evil clutches of the Janitors Closest...so she was happy and social. "Hi, my names Rogues, I'll be your seat buddy. How are you today?" she asked as she plopped down beside the girl. "Nice to meet you Rogue, I'm Holly. I'll be your seat buddy. And I'm great thanks, and yourself?" "Dandy, Holly, dandy." I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Rogue thought to herself as her and Holly started to discuss how lame prep's were 


	3. Flight Attendants

Disclaimer-Not mine! If you each give me $100 it could be though! Or I could just get a new car...  
  
"Please buckle up and return your trays to their upright positions. We will be landing in a couple of minutes. Thank you for flying Air Way's and I hope you had a great flight and use us again. Have a great time in Italy!" the fake blond flight attendant said with a fake plastic smile.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so glade we've landed! Those two girls were freaking me out!" the blond flight attendant said the brunette one.  
  
"Oh I know! The way they kept paging us over, then asking us stupid things like, "If the plan were to go down, would you have enough parachutes for all the passengers?"" it was totally freaking me out!" the brunette said.  
  
"I know! They kept asking me for pillows when they already had like, three! So I finally ask them what they wanted with all the pillows and they're like, "So we can build a pillow fort to protect us from your toxic hair!" Like I dye my hair or something!" the blond scoffed, while fixing her hair.  
  
"What do you mean you don't dye your hair?" laughed the brunette.  
  
"What do you mean, what do I mean? I'm a natural blond!" the blond hissed back.  
  
"Natural! Please! We all know your about as natural as a four eyed fish!" the brunette scoffed.  
  
"You litter whore! Take that back!" the blond growled, slapping the brunette.  
  
"I will not you little bitch!" the brunette snapped back, slapping the blond so hard she fell back into the aisle.  
  
The blond kicked her legs out, hitting the brunette in the back of the knee causing her to fall down. Then the aisle was filled with kicking, punching, hair pulling flight attendants.  
  
"Well, looks like we've done our job!" said a proud Rogue as she stepped over the fighting flight attendants.  
  
"Yes, that did work out quite well." Stated Holly as she avoided being hit by the attendants.  
  
"So, where are you staying?" asked Holly as her and Rogue walked towards the baggage clam.  
  
"You know, I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead." Said Rogue, a hit of worry creeping into her voice as she pictured herself sleeping in the streets.  
  
"Well, its' settled then. My roomie just got married, so I need another one. That's why I was in the U.S. She made me her Maid of Honor. More like Horror. She made me wear a pink dress!" Holly said, shivering a bit at the memory, almost hitting Rogue, who had stopped dead in her tracks and was now looking at her with a mixture of horror, pity and awe.  
  
"And you didn't kill her? You poor, poor thing!" Rouge cooed, knowing full well that if Kitty were to do that to her, the gloves would come off.  
  
"Didn't have the chance. When I got there she showed me this nice black one. Then on the day of the wedding it "mysteriously" disappeared and I had to wear the pink one that just happened to be there."  
  
"Damn! Lets get you home so you can listen to some Poe and forget about your traumatic experience."  
  
And that's how Rogue got her new apartment.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o The Institute o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"So, we're just gonna let her be?" asked an out raged Remy. He'd gotten home that night after a sudden attack from the Brotherhood, fully expecting to talk to Rogue. He had been flirting with Jean for the last two weeks to see how jealous he could make his chere. But it just pissed her off and she had stopped talking to him. And when she had made that quip about sperm donors he knew it was time to apologize. He couldn't bare the thought of other men touching her.... Anyway, when he had gotten home he couldn't find her any where. Getting frustrated, he had gone on to his e-mail to see if she had e-mailed him. Low and behold she had. And what she had to say made him...well he didn't know what it made him. He was mad at first. Mad that she had left without a real good-bye. Then he was sad. He kept thinking that he had driven her off. Then he was upset. She was out there all alone with barley any money. Then mad again. How dare she leave! He was in the process going through all his emotions when Kitty had fazed into his room and Kurt had bamfed, crying about how there Roguey had left them and that he had to do something fast! He was completely baffled as to why HE had to do something, until they explained to him that he was the only one she actually listened to. Which was why he was in Professor Xavier's office right now, trying to get the Prof. to let him use the X-Jet to get her back, which of course wasn't working at all. Damn, he'd have to do something about that. And soon.  
  
A/N-Wish I could make it longer, but my brother needs the computer and I'm tired and my eyes are all red and the screen is blurry cuz my eye's are polluted cuz my goggles broke when I was swimming and all the chlorine got in my eyes. And I keep getting distracted by my shinny new nail polish..... and yes, I'm leaving now.  
  
kiana of the azure sky- There ya go! Hope you like it!!  
  
Alexutza-I know it's not very likely that she's all social, but I mean come on! She just escaped the evil clutches of the Janitors Closet! Wouldn't you be happy? Plus, she's going to Italy! I've been there too! It was awesome!  
  
Kaylariana-They are perfect for each other aren't they? And yes, I love Pietro/Rogue fic's too, but I don't think I could ever write one, my mind is Romy.  
  
ishandahalf-I didn't get much of the X-Men's reaction in this story, but that'll be explained away later. ..and yes, isn't my evil twin evil? All will be made up, promise!  
  
evosmylife- I LIKE IT, I LOVE IT, I WANT SOME MORE OF IT! That's how the song goes..:D  
  
DemonRogue13-Thanks! I'm sorry this one's so short :(  
  
Anigen-I know! I tried fixing the stupid spacing like 1000 times, okay, only like 5, but still! Thanks for the review!  
  
hollypotter5253-Well, it was dedicated to you, so I'm glade you liked it! ;) 


	4. Moving

ATTENTION READERS, I AM MOVING AT THE END OF THE MONTH! Due to this little problem all stories will be put on hold. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But, be assured, that while I am moving I will continue to write the stories in my "Book of Stories" and as soon as I get my hands on a computer, you will get updates! Probably lots, at once, then you'll be sick of me! HAHAHAHA! I might be able to squeeze in one or two chapters here and there, but most of my time will be taken up by packing, finishing school done after this week:) and living in hotels. Thank you for your patients. Silver Ink 


End file.
